cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Romersa
Joe Romersa (1956 - ) Film Deaths * Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow (1999; anime) [Gaia]: Dies in the explosion of his Dom after it was impaled by the Gundam, while commenting that Amuro Ray (Michael Lindsay) and Salya Mass (Olivia Bardeau) aren't human. * Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007; anime) '[Colonel Ka Gael]: Shoots himself through the chin when surrounded by Togusa (Crispin Freeman) and armed SWAT officers, despite Togusa's warnings. TV Deaths * '''''Fist of the North Star: God or Devil!? The Mightiest Man Appears in Hell'' (1999; anime) [Zido]:'' ''Upper body disintegrated as a result of Kenshiro (Lex Lang) repeatedly hitting him with the Hokuto Shin Ken technique Hundred Crack Fist. * ''Fist of the North Star: Attack the Bloody Cross! The Secret Technique, Death by Soft Strikes (1999; anime) '[Heart]:'' Exploded into bloody pieces as a result of Kenshiro (Lex Lang) hitting his vital spot on the chest after nullifying his rubber body with the Hokuto Shin Ken technique Soft-Breaking Slash. * 'Fist of the North Star: Arhat Deva Fist! Once Released There's No Stopping It!! ''(1999; anime) '[Devil' Rebirth'']: Stomach and back explodes as a result of Kenshiro (Lex Lang) using the Hokuto Shin Ken technique Seven Star Points of Death, right in front of a horrified Jackal (Tom Wyner). Kenshiro then blows up both Jackal and Devil Rebirth with Jackal's own dynamite stick, killing them both. * ''Fist of the North Star: Try Counting to Three! You're The One To Die!! (1999; anime) '[Zaria]: After overcoming his hypnosis, Kenshiro (Lex Lang) breaks Zaria's left hand with a kick before using the Hundred Crack Fist against him, the force of his punches causes him to crash to a bell, which tolls upon contact. Pushed back by the bell, Zaria gets kicked up to the ceiling by Kenshiro, who kicks him again, breaking the ceiling and sending him flying towards the church steeple, where he gets crucified. As Kenshiro leaves, a flash of lightning hits the steeple, destroying the bell and vaporizing Zaria. * Outlaw Star: The Seven Emerge ''(2001; anime) '[Fake Shimi]: Shot by Gene Starwind (Bob Buchholz), only to blow himself up as Gene closes in. * ''Mobile Suit Gundam 8th MS Team: Duty and Ideals (2001; anime) [''Bulk Guerrilla]: Killed alongside Baresto (Michael Gregory) when Dell (Kirk Thornton) fires his Zaku's boosters in an attempt to escape, incinerating them. * ''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory: Endless Pursuit (2002; anime) '[Gaily]: Killed by enemy fire from Federation GMs. * Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG: IN: To Those Without Even A Name - Selecon ''(2006; anime) ''[Masoki Kitora]: Decapitated along with several other members of the Individual Eleven in a murder-suicide while Hideo Kuze (Kirk Thornton) escapes. * Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG: IN: Escape in Defeat - Embarassment ''(2006; anime) ''[Coil Krasnov]: Revealed to have been dead before the deal with the refugees, having been given a control unit by the Russian authorities to control his corpse. The corpse was riddled with bullets by gunfire from one of the Tachikomas (Lia Sargent) when it holds down Saito (Dave Wittenberg). * '''Code Geass: Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush (2008; anime) ''' '[ Ryouga Senba]:'' Killed by Gino Weinberg ''(Dave Wittenberg) when his Gekka gets impaled by one of the Tristan's MVS Polearms as he travels inside the Britannian airship with Kyoshiro Tohdoh (Steven Jay Blum). Notable Connections *Father of Reyna Day Gallery BulkGuerrillaDead.jpg|Joe Romersa's anime death in 'Mobile Suit Gundam 8th MS Team: Duty and Ideals' Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1956 Births Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Voice Directors